Impressive Person
by rafiz sterna
Summary: Dia tidak ingin terlalu teridentifikasi sebagai orang kaya dan di klasifikasikan kesana. / Mengabaikan dia? Anak baru itu terlalu populer untuk diabaikan. Hari ini adalah hari ketiganya di sekolah dan dia sudah mendapatkan 12 surat cinta, bro / super junior fanfiction. Chapter 3, update.
1. Chapter 1

**Immpresive Person**

Tittle : Immpresive Person

Author : Rafiz Sterna

Main cats : Super Junior Member (Not All Member)

Leght : Chapter 1/?

Genre : friendship, humor, parody

Rating : T

Disclaimer : cerita ini punya Rafiz Sterna, plot dan ide cerita ini milik rafiz sterna juga. Semua cats di ff ini aalah milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri dengan perubahan sifat milikku.

A/N : jika dirimu adalah pembaca yang tidak menyukai jenis ff dengan penggambaran cats dengan berlebihan, pergilah dari sini dan lupakanlah bahwa anda pernah membuka halaman ini..

.

.

.

.

Di sekolah kami, terdapat sekelompok anak laki-laki yang jika mereka lewat maka rerumputan akan layu lalu mati. Bisa di katakan mereka itu sekumpulan manusia sok penting dan menyebalkan. Masalahnya, mereka memiliki jumlah fans yang tidak sedikit.

Di sekolahku terbentuk 3 kelompok karena mereka. Kelompok pertama, kelompok yang mengidolakan mereka. Orang-oang yang, hmm... yang... menurut pendapatku agak terganggu jiwanya dan terganggu otaknya, namun sayangnya mereka berisi 80% dari masyarakat sekolah ini. 20% sisanya? 10% adalah anak –anak apatis, tipe nerd dan si-kutu buku yang tidak sempat mengetahui siapa saja orang populer di sekolah. Dan 10%-nya lagi para pembenci, berisi dari anak-anak pendiam, tidak penting, terabaikan, pintar namun mudah terintimidasi. Dan aku, ada di 10% terakhir.

Mereka menamakan diri mereka _**Impressive Person**_. Menyatakan diri, bahwa kelompok mereka yang terbaik dari berbagai sisi. Yah.. walau tidak bisa menghapus fakta, baik dan buruk itu hidup berdampingan. Dan selalu ada yang _lebih baik_ di belahan dunia manapun kebaikan yang lebih itu berada. Meraka berisikan 4 orang yang merupakan anak dari penyumbang dana terbesar pada yayasan sekolah. Singkatnya, _anak orang kaya_.

.

.

.

_**Kim Joong Woon**_ adalah anggota yang paling menonjol di bandingkan yang lainnya. Hal ini di sebabkan ukuran kepanya yang melebihi orang kebanyakan. Walaupun begitu aku meragukan apakah itu di barengi dengan volume otak yang baik pula. Tidak ada yang tahan menghadapinya bicara barang beberapa menit saja, kecuali makhluk-makhluk yang sama aneh, si-_Impressiv Person_. Satu sekolahan dengannya saja sudah membuatku hampir gila, kini aku sekelas dengannya. Heran, mengapa dia di gilai oleh orang-orang di sekolah ini?

Dia memiliki suara yang bagus, yeah.. setidaknya cukup bagus, lebih tepatnya. Sadar akan hal itu, mati-matian dia melatih suaranya menjadi lebih baik dan mengubah namanya menjadi _Yesung_, yang artinya _Art Of Voice_. Cih! Dan sampai sekarangpun aku belum tahu kebenaran akan hal itu. Gosip menyebar di sekolahan ini bagaikan lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya, apalagi mengenai kelompok _Impressive Person_. Bahkan untuk aku si-pembenci yang kini bahkan dapat mengeja nama mereka satu-satu.

Masih mengenai Yesung. Jangan lupakan jari-jarinya yang begitu kecil untuk manusia sekuran dia. Efek ketika dia sadar hal yang menurutnya memalukan itu adalah menjadi manusia yang selalu masukkan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celana. Menyedihkan. Selalu takut bersalaman dengan orang lain karena menyadari tangannya merupakan jenis yang perlu di kasihani.

.

.

.

Anggota berikutnya adalah Sungmin. Nama lengkapnya _**Lee Sungmin**_. Pertama kali melihatnya sempat membuatku meragukan jenis kelaminnya. Yang setelah beberapa lama aku sadar jika dia adalah laki-laki yang telahir cantik. Oh, jangan lupakan dia merupakan laki-laki yang begitu suka bertingkah manis. Parahnya, para fans menyukai itu dan dia selalu berusaha untuk tampil imut yang selalu dalam pandanganku itu lebih menjurus ke aneh dan menjijikan. Anak perempuan sok cantik dan bertingkah imut aku masih bisa memahaminya, jika itu laki-laki? Tapi langit berkata lain, dia di anugerahi kelebihan yang membuat kebanyakan orang setuju jika seorang Lee Sungmin bertingkah imut adalah normal dan patut di masukkan ke dalam deret keajaiban dunia ke delapan. Wajah imut, nyaris seperti perempuan _–jika aku mempunyai kemungkinan untuk memakaikan 1 set dress+wig panjang+high hells-,_ mempunyai intonasi suara yang di buat-buat mirip perempuan. Aku yakin di selalu latihan di rumah atau di manalah demi membentuk suaranya sedemikian cempreng seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa bicara.

Bukan anggota Immpressiv Person jika tak memeiliki pola hidup yang aneh, kesimpulan yang ke tarik setelah melihat Sungmin. Memiliki tingkah laku, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya penyakit jiwa yang membuatnya begitu tergila-gila pada warna pink. Bahkan mobilnya yang selalu berganti merk (minimal 1 minggu sekali) selalu berwarna pink. Tanpa terkecuali selalu menghiasai kawasan parkiran sekolah. Bisa kau bayangkan? Sebuah mobil mercheses benz atau land cuiser _-jelas-jelas mobil tipe offroad-_ biasanya berwarna hitam, tiba-iba melenggang buana di jalanan dengan warna pink yang pasti mecolok. Ke-_addict_ kannya itu menular hingga ke kelompok fans clubnya.

Buktinya, para anggota fans clubnya juga menggunakan benda-benda pink di sela-sela seragam sekolah berwarna biru, walau bukan massa valentine. Tidak ada keberagaman warna di sekolahku. Dan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat akan memaksaku membuat jadwal pertemuan dengan dokter mata.

Warna pink tidak membuatku buta atau mati ketika melihatnya. Hanya saja, siapa yang tidak muak melihat warna pink untuk separuh hidupmu dalam sehari? Ada. Lee Sungmin dan para pengikutnya...

.

.

.

Dua anggota terakhir akan ku bahas secara bersamaan.

Duo EunHae. Namun aku sering menyebutnya, Duo Autis. Berisikan **Lee HyukJae** dan **Lee Donghae**. Saudara kembar yang bertemu ketika besar.

Si autis pertama adalah _Lee Hyuk Jae_, yang memaksa orang lain untuk memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Menyakini bahwa bakat terbesarnya ada di dalam dance meskipun gerakan yang selalu dia tampilkan –_bersama teman autisnya_- lebih pantas di sebut sebagai gerak cacing kepanasan. Mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna kuning terang seperti jagung berjalan dalam pandanganku. Menggelikan.

Dia anak orang kaya dan berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Tidak masalah melanggar beberapa peraturan di sekolah ini, salah satunya adalah mewarnai rambutnya itu. Aku tidak perduli, karena hanya sedikit anak _orang penting_ di sekah ini.

Anak autis berikutnya adalah _Lee Dong Hae_. Ada begitu banyak nama berkonotasi negatif untuknya. Segala macam ke-isengannya selalu di lakukan bersama saudara tak sedarahnya di Immpresivve person. Yeah, terutama si hyuk Jae itu. Mereka kembar tak terpisahkan.

Satu-satunya sifat yang membedakannya dengan monyet itu adalah wajah polosnya yang tak terkontrol lagi kadarnya hingga sukses membuat beberapa orang itu menarik namun menjengkelkan bagiku. Dan karena itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa di adalah si perusak nomor satu di kawasan sekolah ini. Tangannya itu benar-benar pembawa bencana. Apapun jenis barang elektronik yang di sentuhnya akan rusak tiba-tiba. Seolah-olah melalui jari-jemarinya mengalir semacam virus tak kasat mata. Jangan pernah kau memberikan atau minimal menitipkan sesuatu benda padanya. 3 menit pertama, ku pastikan itu akan melesat ke tong sampah terdekat, bahkan mungkin tak akan ada bangkainya dan sudah menjadi debu.

Penggambaran mengenai mereka berdua tak akan cukup hanya dengan kata-kata. Jika di ibaratkan jenis doa apa yang ingin aku berikan kepada mereka berdua adalah,

"_Ya Tuhan, sembuhkanlah mereka dari penyakit bodoh mereka. Apabila itu tidak mungkin, tolong enyahkan mereka dari lingkunganku. Amin."_

.

.

.

Namun. Keagungan mereka di bawah nama Impressive Person akan segera berakhir. Aku yakin. Tuhan, setidaknya, izinkan aku sempat menikmati bagaimana mengenaskannya mereka ketika hari itu tiba...

.

.

.

A/N :

Note lagi.

Dengan rasa kurang percaya diri aku posting cerita ini. Mungkin agak berlebihan ya pada penggunaan kata-katanya. Jika ada typo, aku mohon maaf, ini saja sudah melalui beberapa pembacaan ulang demi mencari hal-hal yang salah dalam penulisan.

Review dari kalian itu seperti mendapat sirup jeruk di tengah hari yang panas..

Mohon review nya..

*bow


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle :**_ _Immpresive Person_

_**Author :**_ Rafiz Sterna

_**Main cats :**_ Super Junior Member (_Not All Member_)

_**Leght**_** :** Chapter 2/?

_**Genre**_** :** _friendship, humor, parody_

_**Rating**_** :** T

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Cerita ini punya Rafiz Sterna. Semua _cats_ di ff ini aalah milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri dengan perubahan sifat milikku.

A/N :

Jika dirimu adalah pembaca yang tidak menyukai jenis _fanfiction_ dengan penggambaran cats dengan berlebihan, pergilah dari sini dan lupakanlah bahwa anda pernah membuka halaman ini...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini akan menjadi salah satu hari, awal _**Immpresive Person**_ mendapatkan masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tibalah saat. Dimana tangan Tuhan ikut campur sebelum sifat dan kekuasaan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku bahwa aku tidak pernah sekelas dengan manusia yang bernama Yesung dan 1 sekolahan dengan 3 makhluk lain yang merupakan manusia ter-_arbsurb_ yang pernah ku temui di kehidupanku.

Boa _songsaengnim_ masuk ke kelas sesuai jadwal biasa di pagi ini masih dengan usahanya menempatkan _make up_ setebal mungkin guna membohongi dunia mengenai umurnya yang tak terbilang muda. Hari ini mimik wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin. Karena ekspresi wajahnya terlalu bahagia untuk manusia seumurannya yang sudah tentu memiliki segunung masalah.

Boa _songsaengnim_ mengabarkan berita untuk kelas kami dengan pengantar yang cukup dramatis.

"Kalian akan dapat teman baru. Dia pindahan dari _Paris_, _Prancis_. Orang tuanya adalah pengusaha sukses. Dan kakak perempuannya adalah seorang pemain violin dunia. Keponakan dari pengusaha game terbesar di negara ini. Namanya Cho Gyuhyun. Mari kita sambut, Gyuhyun."

Perempuan di kelas ini, termasuk aku, langsung terpana, terhipnotis, ternganga-nganga dan bahkan mungkin bisa saja meleleh ketika melihat makhluk tampan bernama Gyuhyun ini. Tampan. Kulitnya tidak seperti orang luar negeri yang aku perkirakan karena dia berasal dari _Paris_ dan namanya tak lazim di pakai jika dia memang berasal dari negeri itu.

Kulit Gyuhyun putih pucat namun terang dan bersih. Badannya tinggi, tidak terlalu berisi tapi tidak kurus kering mirip pecandu narkoba seperti Eunhyuk meski Hyuk bukan pecandu narkoba.

"Kyuhyun, Boa _songsaengnim_. Bukan Gyuhyun,"

Bisiknya pelan pada Boa _songsaengnim_ memperbaiki kesalahan nama yang di lakukan guru barunya. Namun Boa _songsaengnim_ berpura-pura tak mendengar.

"Nah, anak-anak sekarang kita dengarkan Gyuhun memperkenalkan dirinya."

Ujar Boa _songsaengnim_ lembut. Sesuatu yang terdengar tak biasa pada guru yang terbiasa meneriaki muridnya. Boa _songsaengnim _agaknya terpesona sejak Gyuhyun di daftarkan di sekolah ini. Entah karena ketampanannya atau karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya.

"_Annyeong~_ maaf, koreksi sebelumnya. Perkenalkan, **Cho Kyuhyun** imnida. Kyuhyun dengan huruf K bukan dengan huruf G. Aku anak kedua. _Appa_ dan U_mma_ tinggal di _Paris_ karena perusahaan ada di sana. Tapi anak persahaan ada juga di sini, jadi _Appa_ sering ke Korea. Aku tinggal bersama _ajhussi_-ku di _Seoul_, karena kakakku melanjutkan _study_ ke Austria. Sebelum sekolah di sini aku bersekolah di Austria menemani kakakku. Itu saja, cukup deh. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik di sini."

Kyuhun tersenyum, manis.

Tiba-tiba terdapat sekumpulan lebah di kelasku. Semua perempuan begitu berisik membicarakan tokoh baru, Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya berbisik saja, mereka mampu menciptakan polusi suara yang cukup mengganggu telinga. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Mungkin terpesona akan ketampanan Kyuhyun yang _look a like_ pangeran yang di deportasi dari kerajaan langit. Atau mungkin membicarakan kemungkinan bagaimana keadaaan _Immpresive Person_ setelah kedatangan orang baru yang kemungkinan akan menjadi buah bibir dan mungkin mengalahkan kepopuleran geng yang sudah berkuasa sejak awal kedatangan mereka. Sedangkan para anak laki-laki menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Termasuk Yesung. Apa yang tengah ada di pikirannya? Melihat calon duri dalam menggenggam 1 sekolahan di bawah kibar nama _Immpresive Person_. Kyuhyun jelas akan menjadi buah bibir di sekolah ini, sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi popularitas mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun? Sebuah tindakan yag ekstrim? Apakah itu? Layak untuk di tunggu.

Kawanan lebah perlahan menghilang ketika Boa _songsaengnim_ mulai meneriaki mereka guna melawan bisingnya kelas dengan komando untuk diam dan tenang. Sepertinya Boa _songsaengnim_ mulai lupa dengan karakter yang ingin dia tunjukkan ke Kyuhyun, guru yang lemah lembut dan baik hati.

"Sudah! Jangan ribut! Baiklah anak-anak. Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun?"

Ada begitu banyak tangan yang teracung ke udara. Oh, kepopuleran mulai merayapi Kyuhyun rupanya, di menit ke 20 dia berada di sekolah baru ini.

"Boleh minta nomor ponselnya?"

Victoria, si pemain cinta meneriakkan pertanyaan yang ingin di ajukannya sejak dia menatap Kyuhyun. _To the point._ Sok penting sekaligus mencari perhatian yang di hadiahi oleh teriakan 1 kelas dan hanya di tanggapi senyum tipis Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kakaknya yang pemain biola itu sudah punya pacar?"

Itu Jonghyun, dasar _namja_ gatel.

"Kyuhyun suka musik apa? Aku suka Jason Mraz dan Rihanna."

Dengan senyum tersungging lebar, Kristal bertanya dan puluhan pertanyaan lain –_yang tak penting- _tak terdengar tertelan teriakan lain yang berebut mencapai pendengaran Kyuhyun. Dan Boa _songsaengnim _kehilangan kendali untuk mempertahankan dirinya dalam peran sebagai _songsaengnim_ yang baik hati, lembut cantik jelita dan tak banyak tanya.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara.

"Pertanyaan kalian banyak sekali. Nanti sambil jalan saja aku jawabnya, aku kan sekolah di sini. _Chingu_ bisa menanyainya kapan-kapan saja. Tapi tidak rombongan seperti ini."

Populasi di kelasku mulai terperosok makin dalam ke dalam pesona seorang Kyuhyun.

"Yang aku ingat saja yang aku jawab sekarang. Keluarga ku berkomunikasi dengan bahasa korea meski _Appa_ dan _Umma_ tinggal di _Paris_. Karena jarang ke _Paris_, aku malah lebih menguasai bahasa _Inggris_. Pacar belum punya. Nomor ponsel, nanti aku berikan. Soal kakakku, dia memang tidak punya pacar, namun sudah bertunangan dan bulan depan akan menikah di _Austria_, makanya aku pindah ke Korea. Soal _ajhussi_, beliau memang direktur perusahan game terbesar, memang tidak punya anak, tapi keponakannya bukan hanya aku saja, jadi aku bukan yang paling di sayang. Terakhir, soal hobby, aku suka _costplayer_ Jepang tokoh perempuan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

Namun seluruh kelas bergeming. Kalimat terakhirnya membuat seluruh kelas di lingkupi kesunyian. Menggemparkan. Si keren, tampan, kaya ini ternyata mempunyai penggemar _costplayer_ anime Jepang, tokoh perempuan.

.

Terbukti di beberapa jam berikutnya di sekolah, Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti tokoh perempuan di anime yang sering kulihat di televisi. Berjalan dengan anggun, senyum seadanya, dan menggunakan _manner_ seorang putri kerajaan. 'Aku tengah memerankan Lucy Heartfilia, tokoh Fairy Tail itu loh.' Mau di jelaskan seperti apapun aku tak tahu. Dan ketika dia memberikan alamat akunnya setelah di minta -_atau bisa di katakan di paksa memberikan_- makin gegerlah semuanya. Di sana terlihat foto-foto, bagaimana seorang Kyuhyun berpose selayaknya tokoh kartun dengan wig panjang yang sukses membuatku merinding.

.

A/N :

Aku tak tahu harus menuliskan apa lagi. Dan sepertinya cerita ini berbeda jauh dari konsep yang aku bayangkan di awal. Karena aku memikirkan akhir yang ingin ku gunakan dalam format seting bahasa indonesia. Dan entah kenapa saat selesai menuliskannya malah Kyuhun begitu menerikan untuk di banyangkan.

**olive1315 :** Bukan komentar Kyu. Sekarang dia sudah ada kan? Sebenarnya, 'aku' di sini adalah Cuma sudut pandang yang akan di jelaskan sampai akhir siapa dia.

**Donghaeta :** Salam kenal. Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Terimakasih atas koreksi pada typonya. Selamat menikmati chapter baru ini.

**Imhyo :** Gak tega ya? Maaf deh. Tuntutan peran dan skenario tuh... sekarang aku lanjutkan membully mereka...

Maaf jika masih ada typo yang luput dari pandanganku...

Mohon reviewnya.

*bow


	3. Chapter 3 stage perform

_**Tittle :**_ _Impressive Person_

_**Author :**_ Rafiz Sterna

_**Main cats :**_ Super Junior Member (_Not All Member_)

_**Leght**_** :** Chapter 3/3

_**Genre**_** :** _friendship, humor, parody_

_**Rating**_** :** T

_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Cerita ini punya Rafiz Sterna. Semua _cats_ di fanfiction ini adalah milik Tuhan dan mereka sendiri dengan perubahan sifat milikku.

A/N :

Jika dirimu adalah pembaca yang tidak menyukai jenis _fanfiction_ dengan penggambaran cats dengan berlebihan, pergilah dari sini dan lupakanlah bahwa anda pernah membuka halaman ini...

* * *

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah reaksi Yesung _and the gank_, _Impressive Person_?

.

.

.

Mari kita saksikan percakapan mereka pada suatu malam sepulang dari bioskop. Tanpa pacar, tidak ada penggemar, tidak ada _fans_, tidak ada pengikut. Hanya mereka berempat. Ini adalah rapat rahasia. Menyangkut masalah gawat darurat.

.

.

.

"Dia jelas kaya. Dan sepertinya lebih kaya dari Eunhyuk."

Suara Donghae memenuhi ruangan. Tersirat nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Itu jelas, tak perlu di sebutkan lagi. _Appa_nya memiliki induk dan anak perusahaan. Sedangkan _appa_nya Eunhyuk hanya direktur anak perusahaan."

Suara Yesung menegaskan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk agak gelisah di tempat duduknya. 2 porsi burger sudah di habiskannya sepanjang pertemuan ini.

"Anak baru itu pakai mobil apa ke sekolah?"

Pertanyaan Donghae yang langsung di jawab oleh Sungmin, pemilik jaringan gosip terpercaya di sekolah ini. "Dia, Kyuhyun _hanya_ pakai motor balap. _Nggak_ pakai mobil kayak kita, mungkin malas." Donghae terbelalak tak percaya, untuk seorang anak orang kaya seperti ini tak pakai mobil agaknya mustahil.

"Apa mungkin dia tak menyimpan mobil?"

Ucap tak yakin Eunhyuk menyampaikan pemikirannya. Yang kemudian di tanggapi cepat dengan oleh pecinta pink. "Tidak. Dia punya. Setelah melakukan penyelidikan, memang ada 3 mobil di garasi rumahnya. Mercedes e-class, audi berwarna putih dan satunya Ferarri."

"Kupikir dia sengaja." Yesung angkat bicara. "Dia tidak ingin terlalu teridentifikasi sebagai orang kaya dan di klasifikasikan kesana. Tidakkah kalian perhatikan? Dia menolak di katakan bersekolah di Prancis dan menyebut dirinya menemani kakak perempuannya di Austria hanya sementara walaupun sempat bersekolah disana, menolak di katakan istimewa karena status _ahjussi_-nya, ke sekolah hanya menggunakan motor. Apa lagi jika bukan kesengajaan?"

"Dan yang paling menyakitkan, dia penyuka _costplay_!"

Donghae mengucapkannya dengan nada kecewa yang jelas dan ketiga temannya menimpali dengan nada sedih yang sama.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mengabaikan dia? Anak baru itu terlalu populer untuk diabaikan. Hari ini adalah hari ketiganya di sekolah dan dia sudah mendapatkan 12 surat cinta, _bro~_"

Nada keputusasaan serta iri mencuat dari Eunhyuk yang jelas-jelas merasa tersaingi sebagai nominasi anak laki-laki penerima surat cinta terbanyak musim lalu.

"_So_, kita ambil dia atau abaikan dia?"

Yesung memandang semua membernya, member _Impressive Person_ yang terancam ke eksistensiannya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan pertama, "Kita masukkan dia kedalam geng kita tapi perlahan dan pasti kita paksa dia untuk meninggalkan hobi yang mengerikan itu. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa di komando semua satu suara, "Sepakat!"

.

.

.

Berita perekrutan Kyuhyun marak di bicarakan di bursa pergosipan sekolah selama 1 minggu kemudian. Semua sepertinya sepakat dan setuju-setuju saja dengan rekrutmen itu, katanya seperti meletakkan mutiara di etalase yang tepat.

Buatku itu tidak menyenangkan. Sedikit banyak aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Dia tidak suka membicarakan dirinya, tidak suka membicarakan kekayaannya walau tampak jelas di dirinya. Dia juga bergaul dengan semua orang termasuk aku. Santun, ramah, dan terpenting tak intimidatif seperti _Impressive Person_. Karena dia juga cerdas. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya meminta tugasnya di kerjakan orang lain.

Dan sepertinya, klub drama sekolah ini juga tertarik dan cocok sekali dengan Kyuhyun. **Kim Heechul**, _sunbae_ setingkat diatas kami (Aku, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung _and the gank_) yang merupakan ketua klub drama itu. Mereka benar-benar cocok di dekatkan. Apa lagi Heechul _sunbae_ yang aku ketahui adalah seorang yang sebisa mungkin mendapatkan peran sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Dan aku mengakui kemampuan metamorfosisnya menjadi _yeoja_ yang benar-benar cantik. Yah, namun tidak untuk suaranya yang begitu berat.

Topik mengenai kedekatan yang terjalin antara Heechul _sunbae_ dan Kyuhun, tidak dapat mengalahkan peringkat pertama _chart_ gosip di sekolah ini.

Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun telah masuk ke dalam geng tak jelas, _absurd_ dan kutu busuk itu. Setelah itu semua akan berubah, Kyuhyun berubah. Kurasa mereka memiliki ruangan khusus untuk melakukan hal semacam pencucian otak. Bukti nyatanya adalah Sungmin dan Donghae. Setelah bergabung dengan _Impressive Person_, yang satu bertingkah layaknya anak perempuan, yang satunya bodoh. Padahal awalnya mereka tidak seperti itu. Aku makin benci saja dengan mereka.

Hari ini saja mereka melewati koridor sekolah bersama Kyuhun, berjejer rapi persis F4 di drama beberapa tahun lalu, yang lebih tepatnya seperti model _videoklip boyband_. Dua bulan kemudian, dugaanku terbukti. Kyuhyun persis seperti anggota _Impressive Person_ yang lain, tak bergaul lagi dengan yang lain. Menempel lekat dengan para cecunguk tak jelas itu.

Bahkan Heechul _sunbae_ pun tak meyukainya, seperti hari ini dia datang kembali ke kelasku untuk mendapatkan Kyuhun masuk lingkungannya.

"Kyuhun dimana?"

Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi ke penjuru kelas. Dia masih saja gencar berusaha mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Karena, jarang sekali ada manusia di sekolah ini yang satu prinsip dengannya, bahkan bisa di katakan tak ada. Hanya Kyuhyun, _namja_ yang menyukai peran _yeoja_. Sama sepertinya.

Tanpa di jawab pun semua tahu jika Kyuhyun bersama dengan _Impressive Person_. Dan Heechul _sunbae_ hampir tak pernah absen untuk mencari Kyuhyun ke kelas ini, setiap hari, selama dua bulan. Kebetulan sekali saat ini Yesung masih berada di bangkunya. Aku dan yang lainnya hanya menyaksikan saja percakapan singkat antara Yesung dan Heechul _sunbae_.

"Akan ku pastikan Kyuhyun menjadi milikku, milik klubku. Apapun yang kau perbuat dengannya."

Yesung menanggapinya dengan wajah datar dan Heechul _sunbae_ semakin mengintimidasinya dengan berjalan mendekati bangkunya dengan derap langkah yang menggema di kelas yang mendadak sunyi.

"Aku tak berniat mencari masalah denganmu, _hyung_."

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Heechul _sunbae_ adalah _hyung_ kedua seorang Yesung. Terpaut setahun. Terpisahkan oleh jurang perbedaan begitu besar untuk beberapa hal. Dan kali ini memiliki ketertarikan yang sama pada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau sudah menggangguku dengan memasukkannya dalam komplotanmu. Jangan kau macam-macam dengannya. Atau kau berhadapan denganku, _dongsaeng._"

Di usapnya pelan lembaran surai hitam legam milik Yesung. Dan kemudian dia berlalu ke luar kelas sambil meninggalkan _flying kiss_ ke Yesung.

"Dia pikik aku _yeoja_ di berikan ciuman seperti itu? Dasar waria."

Desis Yesung di bangkunya.

"_YA!_ Aku dengar itu Kim Joong Woon, B_ig Head_!" teriak Heechul _sunbae_ dari koridor. Bagaimana dia bisa mendengar umpatan Yesung?

.

.

.

Sebuah kejutan datang saat festival musik yang di adakan OSIS, _Impressive Person_ ikut ambil andil dengan menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan. Biasanya mereka menampilkan hal semacam grup band, yah seperti itulah. Yesung mengisi posisi _vocalist_. Mereka memang bukan merupakan pemain profesional, semua serba standar kecuali Sungmin. Namun mereka nekat mengusung lagu yang cukup sulit. Tahun lalu mereka membawakan lagu _Shayne Ward_ yang berjudul _Breathless_ yang di usung dengan menyusupkan suasanya _Jazz_ dengan hasil yang begitu porak poranda. Tahun ini bersama Kyuhyun, entahlah.

Suasana riuh rendah ketika di siang itu mereka naik panggung dengan potongan pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka seperti jubah (seperti yang d pakai EXO pada mv Mama). Siulan dan teriakan menggema berasal dari _yeoja-yeoja_ norak penggemar mereka. Heechul _sunbae_ ada di barisan penonton dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan memandang _dongsaeng_ manisya, Yesung. Ini kegiatan langka dimana seorang Heechul _sunbae_ tertarik akan hal semacam ini.

Sungmin dengan senyumnya berdiri di barisan paling kanan. Eunhyuk terus menerus menggerakkan jubah kepanjangannya hingga menyikut saudara sakit jiwanya. Donghae berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk guna berhenti melakukan gerakan yang mengganggunya. Yesung hanya diam saja dan agaknya sempat melemparkan pandangan ke barisan penonton yang menghasilkan teriakan tercekat karena Heechul _sunbae_ dan Yesung saling melempar senyum. Hubungan mereka harmonis, _sepertinya_. Kyuhyun membuka penampilan dengan beberapa kalimat.

"Teman-teman, berikut akan kami tampilkan satu lagu yang luar biasa. Spesial untuk kalian semua. Terimalah persembahan kami... _Alone_." Setelah itu beraksilah _Immpersive Person_.

Kegegeran di halaman sekolah yang telah di sulap menjadi panggung festival di mulai. Di iringi dengan musik yang mulai berdentum dan mereka berlima melepaskan jubah kebesaran yang mereka kenakan tadi. Yang kemudian menghasilkan satu kata, '_Aigoo!_'

_Alone_ dari grup _girl band_ SISTAR versi _Immpersive Person_ di bawakan dengan sentuhan _rock_. Suara mereka bagus. Cukup bagus jika di bandingkan tahun lalu. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utamanya. Tapi penampilan mereka itu yang membuatku terpaku di tempatku berdiri.

Tak pernah dalam sejarah _Immpersive Person_ membiarkan lagi semacam itu memasuki wilayah mereka apalagi dengan dandanan _yeoja_. Iya, _YEOJA_! Kepalaku makin sakit melihatnya. Tapi hari ini mereka membawakannya dengan kesadaran penuh. Kelimanya menggunakan rok ketat di atas lutut sekitar 15 cm dan sukses mengeksos kaki putih yang... ahh aku tak tahu harus menggambarkannya seperti apa. Jangan lupakan _high heels_ yang terpasang di kaki kelimanya. Menggunakan _wig_ panjang se-siku terkecuali untuk Yesung yang tetap tanpa _wig_ namun ku akui dia terlihat cantik dengan dandanan yang terlihat seperti _yeoja_ itu.

Sedangakan Heechul _sunbae_ sudah berteriak histeris bergabung dengan kelompok _yeoja-yeoja_ norak dan mulai merangsek kedepan panggung sambil mengacungkan kamera atau apapunlah yang bisa mengabadikan momen itu.

"Yesunggie! _Saranghae_!"

Teriak Heechul _sunbae_ persis seperti _yeoja_ yang baru mengenal namanya cinta.

Seberapapun anehnya penampilan di panggung dengan _dance_ mengangkat kaki itu, aku tidak dapat beranjak dari posisiku sekarang.

"Kyaa... Sungmin. _Yeopo~_"

Bayangkan seorang Sungmin yang begitu menggilai warna pink, kini mengekspose perutnya dan jelas dia menikmati penampilannya. Astaga! Bukankah ini penampilan festifal sekolah? Kenapa menjadi panggung penampilan tak jelas seperti ini?

"Eunhae! Lihat kesini.. kyaa~"

Donghae dengan _wig_ panjang, pakaian ketat di atas paha hanya menjalankan posisinya sebaimana yang telah di diktekan sebelumnya bersama Enhyuk yang _enjoy_ saja dengan semua ini.

"Yesunggie... _Saranghae!_!"

Heechul _sunbae_ masih saja meneriakkan kalimat yang sama. Yesung yang kemungkinan selama ini terpapar virus dari _Hyung_nya, Heechul _sunbae_, justru akan aneh jika tak terlihat santai.

"Kyuhyun... senyum dong. Minta _wink_-nya..."

Dari semua penampilan dialah yang paling totalitas membawakannya. Kurasa dia sempat memanggil entah roh _yeoja_ mana guna membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti _yeoja_ hari ini. Kelimanya cantik. Jika tak mengingat fakta bahwa mereka berlima adalah _namja._

Dan semua itu tidak mengurangi histeris penonton. Semua penonton tanpa terkecuali termasuk para _namja_ (selain Heechul _Sunbae_). Kurasa mereka berteriak guna menghilangkan kekesalan yang entah bagaimana kelompok _Impressive Person_ yang mereka agungkan selama ini sebagai yang _perfecto_ bertransformasi dengan mengerikan seperti ini, sedang kan sebagian yang lain ikut berteriak dengan mengebutkan nama yang meraka tujukan.

Hari ini, mitos _Impressive Person_ runtuh. Tak ada lagi _Impressive Person_ yang ekslusif. Beberapa waktu ini memang tak benar-benar menemukan mereka berkeliaran hingga tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berubah sedramatis ini. Mungkin mereka tak benar-benar berubah, namun fakta bahwa Kyuhyun dan segala hobinya masuk kedalam lingkungan mereka, itu keajaiban. Dan kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi besok.

Mungkin kah perekrutan penerus seorang _leader_ klub drama sekolah ini dari kelimanya oleh Heechul _sunbae_?

Dan dugaanku bahwa otak Kyuhyun telah telah tercuci benar-benar salah besar. Yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Kyuhyun telah mencuci otak mereka. Dan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun melakukannya dalam dua bulan?

.

.

.

A/N :

Aku menggunakan akhir cerita kali ini ketika mengingat bagaimana aneh bin norak Sungmin, Ryeowook, Siwon, dan Kangin pada SuperShow5 kemarin bersama-sama menarikan_ Alone _milik SISTAR, walau ku akui mereka terlihat cantik. Terutama Sungmin, kurasa dia mengalahkan versi aslinya. Hahaha...

Ingat Kyuhyun di SNL? Aku dapat gambaran mengenai bagaimana kira-kira penampakannya sebagai _yeoja_ dari acara itu. Eunhuk, Donghae, dan Heechul, dari SuperShow4 saat bagian _Poker Face_ itu. Bagaimana ya, ekspresi mereka itu, antara ikhlas dan enggak saat berjalan mengintari panggung mengenakan pakaian super ketat.

Walau sebenarnya dari SuperShow3 pun mereka beramai-ramai bertranformasi menjadi _yeoja_ centil ala _Gee_. Mereka, bisa ku katakan _exspert_ untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

Namun sayang, Yesung tak kudapatkan gambaran nyatanya. Yahh, silakan bayangkan sendiri saja. Yesung dengan rambut hitam pendek (seperti saat di Bonamana, namun berwarna hitam) dengan _make up yeoja_, dan pakaian ketat.

Sepanjang beberapa paragraf mengenai penampilan panggung mereka aku bahkan mengulang _Alone_ hingga 15 kali guna mendapatkan _fell_, kira-kira bagaimana jika mereka seperti itu dan aku menontonnya, bersama dengan seorang Heechul yang sibuk ber-_fanboy_ menjadi _fans_ berat seorang Yesung dari salah satu penonton yang ada.

Oke, cukup cuap-cuapku. Ada kemungkinan ini akan berlanjut, bahkan mungkin _ending_nya cukup sampai si sini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya atas pengerjaan ff ini.

_Gomawo_.

*_bow_


End file.
